


i’ll eat you up

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Harley took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and schooling his face into a mask of determination that Peter had to try not to giggle over. “I want to, uh, eat you out?”





	i’ll eat you up

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | **Face-Sitting** | Masks

“C’mere babe,” Harley said quietly, holding out a hand from where he was lounging across Peter’s bottom bunk. He looked good, wearing Peter’s bedsheet draped over his waist and nothing more, a little patch of hair in the centre of his chest that Peter quite enjoyed as it continued to grow in slowly. 

When Peter looked up from his notes—he hadn’t been able to sleep through an entire night without waking up gasping for air, buried under the weight of an entire building, in years—Harley was giving him a soft, nervous sort of smile that Peter wasn’t used to. 

There wasn’t usually anything soft about Harley; his boyfriend was made up of sharp words and barbed tones and lean, sculpted muscles. He was sure of himself and confident in his actions and his words, which was one of the things Peter found most attractive about the other boy in the beginning, and such a hesitant expression wasn’t something Peter was used to seeing from him. 

Getting up immediately, Peter marked the page in the textbook he’d been reading for later and made his way across the bedroom. His fingers slid over the palm of Harley’s hand and felt each callous they brushed across, a feeling which sent a delicious litter shiver up his spine. 

It was easy to climb onto the bed and straddle Harley’s waist. Sitting in Harley’s lap was something that both of them enjoyed, and they’d long since become comfortable in each other’s presence. He brushed Harley’s over-grown hair back from his face, twisting strands that were sticking straight up around his fingers with a grin that he hoped was comforting. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked quietly. Harley didn’t say anything at first, tracing random shapes onto Peters’s thighs before he trailed his hands up to Peter’s hips and dug his fingers into his shirt. 

“I wanted to...try something,” Harley hedged. His voice was laced with an uncertainty Peter wasn’t used to hearing from him. It was off-putting, and it made Peter tense. 

“You know you can ask me anything,” Peter told him softly, which was  _ true _ and something they’d both been very keen on when they began navigating their relationship and each other’s limits. They both had their share of issues and traumas—Peter more than Harley by a long shot—and it had taken time for them to establish where each other’s lines were. 

“Alright,” Harley said with a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and schooling his face into a mask of determination that Peter had to try not to giggle over. “I want to, uh, eat you out?”

“Baby,” Peter said gently as he let go of Harley’s hair to lace their fingers together. “Harls, you’ve never struggled to ask before, what’s going on to make you sound so nervous?”

“I, uh...” his boyfriend  _ blushed,  _ his cheeks turning beet red in a way Peter hadn’t seen since Harley first asked him out. “I don’t mean your ass?”

“ _ Oh,”  _ Peter breathed, his entire body tensing. Harley’s face shuttered, his mouth opening to no doubt apologize. Peter didn’t let him, swooping down and pressing a heavy kiss to Harley’s lips. His heart was racing, and his palms were already getting clammy, but arousal was stirring hotly in his belly and it was spurring him on. “God you’re such a horn-ball,” Peter said against his mouth, flicking out his tongue for a tease. The joke helped to ease some of the tension in his shoulders, and he relaxed into Harley’s lap as he kissed him again. “Okay, yeah, I wanna try that too.” 

He pulled back enough to see Harley’s wide eyes, blown out and heavy-lidded with obvious arousal, and Peter pushed him back onto the bed easily. Peter wasn’t wearing any underwear either, just one of Ben’s old t-shirts that fit him loosely, and his lips pulled up into a dirty grin as he knee-walked up the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what or why i'm doing this. send help plz  
comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
